1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf putter. In particular, the invention relates to an improved golf putter head that achieves optimum weight distribution and balance, as well as guides the golfer toward a straight putt.
2. The Prior Art
There are many type of golf putters available today, ranging from the traditional bar-shaped straight putter to a semicircular type, and many other designs. The shape and weight distribution of the putter can have a significant effect on the accuracy of a golfer's putt. Since the putt is the weakest part of many golfers' games, numerous attempts have been made to improve upon the standard golf putter in the hopes of improving the golfers' scores.
In addition to altering the shape and weight distribution of the putter head, which determines the linear accuracy of the putt, there have been many attempts to devise a way to prevent angular errors in the putts. This is done primarily with visual aids such as lines, dots and cut-outs in the putter, which serve to direct the golfer's eyes and therefore body in the desired direction.
Several examples of putters are shown in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 291,908 to Glennon et al., 324,556 to Guerin, Sr., 351,177 to Ramirez et al., 359,330 to Channell, 366,081 to Patten, and 356,613 to Adams et al. These patents all show golf putters having a portion of the trailing side of the putter head cut away. This cut-out eliminates excess weight in the putter head, and serves to push the majority of the weight of the putter head to the sides. This configuration increases the balance and accuracy of a putt. However, all of these putters suffer from several drawbacks, including insufficient visual guiding and a less than optimum weight distribution of the putter head.